Acadia (Beausoleil)
For RawSasquatch and Senshidenshi's version, see The Cajuns (Beausoleil). Acadia led by Beausoleil is a custom civilization by Octoski with contributions from bernie14, Amelia, and Wolfdog. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Acadia The French arrived in 1604, and Catholic Mi’kmaq and Acadians were the predominant populations in the colony for the next 150 years. Early European colonists, who would later become known as Acadians, were French subjects primarily from the Pleumartin to Poitiers in the Vienne département of west-central France. The first French settlement was established by Pierre Dugua Des Monts, Governor of Acadia, under the authority of King Henry IV, on Saint Croix Island in 1604. The following year, the settlement was moved across the Bay of Fundy to Port Royal after a difficult winter on the island and deaths from scurvy. In 1607 the colony received bad news: King Henry had revoked Sieur de Monts' royal fur monopoly, citing that the income was insufficient to justify supplying the colony further. Thus recalled, the last of the Acadians left Port Royal in August 1607. Their allies, the native Mi'kmaq nation, kept careful watch over their possessions, though. When the former Lieutenant Governor, Jean de Biencourt de Poutrincourt et de Saint-Just, returned in 1610, he found Port Royal just as it was left. Despite the British conquest of Acadia in 1710, Nova Scotia remained primarily occupied by Catholic Acadians and Mi'kmaq. Present-day New Brunswick remained contested territory between New England and Acadia. To prevent the establishment of Protestant settlements in the region, Mi'kmaq raided the early British settlements of present-day Shelburne (1715) and Canso (1720). A generation later, Father Le Loutre's War began when Edward Cornwallis arrived to establish Halifax with 13 transports on June 21, 1749. The British quickly began to build other settlements. To guard against Mi'kmaq, Acadian and French attacks on the new Protestant settlements, they erected fortifications in Halifax (Citadel Hill) (1749), Dartmouth (1750), Bedford (Fort Sackville) (1751), Lunenburg (1753) and Lawrencetown (1754). There were numerous Mi'kmaq and Acadian raids on these villages such as the Raid on Dartmouth (1751). This process began in 1755, after the British captured Fort Beauséjour and began the expulsion of the Acadians with the Bay of Fundy Campaign. Between six and seven thousand Acadians were expelled from Nova Scotia to the lower British American colonies. Some Acadians eluded capture by fleeing deep into the wilderness or into French-controlled Canada. The Quebec town of L'Acadie (now a sector of Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu) was founded by expelled Acadians. After the Siege of Louisbourg (1758), a second wave of the expulsion began with the St. John River Campaign, Petitcodiac River Campaign, Gulf of St. Lawrence Campaign and the Île Saint-Jean Campaign. Since their establishment in Louisiana the Cajuns have developed their own dialect, Cajun French, and developed a vibrant culture including folkways, music, and cuisine. The Acadiana region is heavily associated with them. Today Acadians are a vibrant minority, particularly in New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Louisiana (Cajuns), and northern Maine. Since 1994, Le Congrès Mondial Acadien has united Acadians of the Maritimes, New England, and Louisiana. August 15, the feast of the Assumption, was adopted as the national feast day of the Acadians at the First Acadian National Convention, held in Memramcook, New Brunswick in 1881. On that day, the Acadians celebrate by having the tintamarre which consists mainly of a big parade where people can dress up with the colours of Acadia and make a lot of noise. Beausoleil Joseph Broussard (1702–1765), also known as Beausoleil, was a leader of the Acadian people in Acadia; later Nova Scotia and New Brunswick. Broussard organized a Mi'kmaq and Acadian militias against the British through King George's War, Father Le Loutre's War and during the French and Indian War. After the loss of Acadia to the British, he eventually led the first group of Acadians to southern Louisiana in present-day United States. Dawn of Man Bienvenue, brave Beausoleil, commander of the Acadian Militia. Your ferocity in battle and love for your people helped lead the Acadians from modern New Brunswick and Nova Scotia down to southern Louisiana. In battle you were a devil to the English, laying siege on their North American colonies. In peace you were a noble and inspiring everyman. Today, your legend lives on as one of the forefathers of Cajun culture. Gallant Beausoleil, the Acadians once again need a leader in both peace and war. Dare you set sail into the great beyond? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: Well, well, well, who has stumbled onto our shores? Introduction: Welcome to Acadia, foreigner. Come, sit by the fire with us. Introduction: Who's this, then? Shall we celebrate this great day with a toast? Defeat: Onward then, to distant shores. Defeat: Spare me your humiliating mercy. I have a ship to catch. Defeat: Farewell, then. You have defeated us. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * bernie14: Unit Art * Wolfdog: Unit Art * Amelia: Unit Art Category:Colonial Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Octoski Category:United States Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Cajuns